The present invention generally relates to a non-planar Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) made on semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates. In particular, the invention relates to FinFETs with a merged source drain region in which the merged region includes a vertical silicide structure.
As FinFETs continue to be made smaller, the space available for the silicide used for the source and drain also continues to decrease resulting in the contact resistance of the silicide contacts increasing.